Masquerade
by scarletbegonia74
Summary: Halloweenie smut. Nothing more, nothing less.
1. Chapter 1

_All these Halloween stories have inspired my smut muse._

_I don't own them. But in my story, they own each other….._

_This takes place in the present, all seasons 1-8 in tact. Goren and Eames have never fulfilled their feelings for one another and still immerse themselves in their jobs with no significant others to speak of._

_Told from Alex's perspective…._

I always loved Halloween when I was a kid. Dressing and up and being someone else for a brief interlude was a nice, legal form of escape for a cop's daughter. As an adult, I put the simple joys of Halloween behind me until Nathan arrived. Watching my nephew take part in the rituals of Halloween brought back the inklings of happy illusions and silly scares. It was a good diversion from the everyday.

The everyday was actually a little better recently. Bobby was a more animated lately. Less like the vacuous black hole of 2007. We seemed to be in sync, more so than we had been in a long time. I actually went back to fantasizing about him again. Something I had found very hard to do after his undercover operation, I knew nothing about. I still loved him, that's why it all hurt so damn much. But nights of lulling myself to sleep with visions of Bobby running his long, strong hands all over me and making cry out his name, had all but disappeared amidst his sad drama.

Of course tonight was a different story.

Bobby and I spent a long five days working overtime, to wrap up the case of a domestic dispute gone awry. Today we put the final touches on all the paperwork, a suspect safely stowed away, waiting for trial.

The long hours gave me lots of gazing time. I loved watching Bobby work. The set of his jaw, the penetration of his gaze, as he dismantled a case bit by bit. It was a game we played, the gazing game…. Foreplay for the unrequited, I'd call it. We've done it for years and it seems to happen most when we are getting along. Taking turns watching the other when that person is engrossed something else.

It was a little pathetic and certainly no plausible substitute for actual kissing and touching.

But it was all I had….

Well that, and the occasional touch, brush, rub, whatever you'd call it. Shit… that was like full on intercourse in our world. Those were becoming more frequent lately too and I'm not complaining.

As I lay in my bathtub, the night before Halloween… Alone…. It gives me something to work with as I try to find my own release. Letting the steaming bathwater wash over me. Letting it stroke and caress every part of me that I wished Bobby would.

It wasn't him… But it would have to do.

Amidst my fantasy I recall our last conversation today. We exchanged goodbye pleasantries, Bobby asking if I was taking Nathan out trick or treating. I said no, that his parents were doing it tonight because they had plans Saturday. I inquired if Bobby was accepting trick or treaters already knowing full well the answer.

"No, I'm just going to read until I fall asleep."

Typical sad Bobby.

Sad Bobby wasn't making me aroused enough, so I envisioned powerful lust-filled Bobby. The water his hands and my hand… Well let's just say I figure Bobby had more girth than a finger or two. But I had to work with what was at my disposal.

I was getting closer to climax. I could hear some of the water splashing out of the tub. I didn't care. I was in the zone, thighs clenched, muscles tightening. The Bobby in my head was pounding me on the interrogation room table. Whispering confessions of love in my ear that were years hidden. My pelvis was rising to meet his phantom thrusts.

Then my phone rang.

_Damn it!_

And I sort of hoped it was Bobby. The actual sound of his voice might be enough for a quiet anonymous release.

_"Liz"_ read the display.

_Damn!_

"Hey sis, what's up?" I tried not to sound too out of breath.

"Lex… C'mon you know what's up. I'm gonna ask you again. Rick and I are going to this huge Halloween party in Manhattan tomorrow night and you're coming along….Right?!?"

"Liz, we've been through this.."

"Lex c'mon. What the hell are you gonna do tomorrow night that can't wait? I know you're off of work. Don't give me that…."

My sister was never one for the word no.

"Liz I don't even have a costume."

"I have a costume, I have at least half a dozen of them from years past. We're the same size. It's no biggie…"

Liz continued pleading and maybe it was my semi-aroused state. But the thought of going out and partying, for once, was starting to sound good to me. I knew I could depend on Liz to have something sexy in her costume repertoire.

My chastity belt was pinching me….

"Okay okay Liz, you win. What time?"

"Be at our place around five to get you dressed! I'm so excited Lex!

"Night Liz.."

"Night Lex see ya tom…."

Click.

Giving up on my bath, that night brought fevered dreams of Bobby, but no release.

*********

Five o'clock Saturday was here before I knew it. I arrived at my sisters house and Liz swept me upstairs before I could even say hi to Nathan.

"I've got the perfect thing picked out for you."

"Should I be scared?" I asked and knew better, this was Liz after all. Of course I should be scared.

Spread across Liz's perfect patchwork bedspread was what appeared to be a tight red skirt and bustier with accompanying devil horns.

"Oh Christ Liz…. No way!"

I turned to leave and Liz blocked me.

"Sis… It's Halloween… It's a party. It's gonna be dark and their will be lots of people there… Lot of men…."

I looked back down at the slutty uniform and felt my mental chastity belt pinching again.

"You're right ." I said, more trying to convince myself, not Liz. "What the hell!"

After I changed into the costume, Liz swooped over to me and did my hair and makeup.

"Here! You look gorgeous!" She spun me in front of her full length mirror and I had to admit, things weren't half-bad.

Here I was, in my mid forties, survived one pregnancy and I looked pretty toned despite both of those facts. The skirt stopped short of my upper thigh. The bustier lifted and enhanced what I already had. Liz curled a few tendrils of my hair and teased it to make it look fuller.

Not bad.

Maybe I would meet someone tonight.

Maybe I'd just get laid.

Either or….

*********************

The base was pumping in this huge Manhattan night club. There were costumed people everywhere, dancing and gyrating to the music and downing copious amounts of alcohol. I was suddenly wishing I was at home, in bed with a book.

"C'mon Lex, you look great! Get out there!"

Leave it to my sister to be my number one motivator for bad ideas.

I started to mingle and right away I felt like I was being oogled like a piece of shark bait.

I talked to a few losers as I made my way to the bar. I needed some numbing potion, stat!

Nursing my margarita I turned to survey the room.

Same old, same old. Meatheads and coke brains hitting on anything with a pulse.

Why do I bother?

Then one man caught my eye. Lurking in a dark corner, dressed like masked crusader was a hulk of a guy. Quiet and alone, his face was covered with a Zorro-like mask, complete with hat. Had he a cape that spanned his tremendous height and was dressed in all black.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks why I noticed this guy.

He looks like Bobby.

_Damn it! _

I couldn't even go out on a casual sex safari without thinking about him.

But what if he did look like Bobby… So what!

My margarita must have been taking effect. I figured I should at least saunter over. If I can't have Bobby, maybe a one night stand that looks like him could be what I need.

Margarita was definitely taking effect… It was now my moral compass.

I swayed over to the dark corner that "Zorro" was lurking in. Before he knew what hit him, I ran my hand over across his chest, reached behind his head and brought him down to my level.

Then I did something I never did before.

I kissed a perfect stranger full on the lips. "Zorro's" mouth was full and soft like a pillow. At first he was in shock and his lips tensed and tightened, but he must have enjoyed my technique because before we broke apart his tongue was snaking gently over my lips. I breathed him in when we parted, starting at his chest. He smelled familiar, like faint cigarettes and spice. The smell turned me on but through the alcohol fueled haze it tinged my panic button too.

As if in slow motion I raised my head and feasted my gaze on my anonymous paramour. My stomach began to flip and sting and as I gazed upon two very familiar lips, chin and full cheeks speckled with five o'clock shadow and lastly two very shocked chocolate brown eyes.

_Bobby !_

_**Sit tight! There's more smut to come kiddies.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_More smut, don't own. USA sucks donkey doink!_

_Bobby!_

I took two steps back and stopped as if I might be falling off a cliff.

"What the hell…." I exhaled and tried not to fall over. I could still taste him on my lips and reacted by licking them.

"Maybe I should ask you the same thing." I saw what could only be described as a smile curling Bobby's lips under his mask.

The alcohol lowered my inhibitions but it also impeded my brain's mouth gag. The words seemed to just flow without censor.

"You don't socialize!" I snorted. "Since when do you go clubbing?"

"Apparently since you started, it seems."

Bobby was undaunted. "Speaking of firsts, when did you start throwing yourself at random men in clubs?"

"Oh that's it!" I was pissed and turned on my heel to walk… No, run, away from my partner, the object of my midnight lust filled fantasies. "This is bullshit!"

"Wait wait wait… Just a minute.." Bobby grabbed my arm and spun me back around.

"I didn't mean…." Sad Bobby was making a speedy return. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just a little surprised, that's all. I mean… Alex you look fantastic." His eyes scanned me deliberately from head to toe.

Okay maybe he wasn't so sad tonight.

I found myself trembling, like a cool breeze had licked at my back.

"You look pretty dapper yourself." Was all I could muster. We started to move closer to one another, stepping back into each others realm.

Bobby bent forward to whisper in my ear. "Why'd you pick me Alex?"

My arousal was trumping any embarrassment at this point. I whispered back. Don't make me go into this… Not here, not tonight."

"But Alex, tonight is the perfect night. It's all Hallow's Eve. A night where we can exorcise our demons and hide behind illusion."

The margarita was wearing off and at this point, I was pretty much fueled by red hued lust. "It's not my demons that need exorcising Bobby…" The smell of him was making me crazy and kissing him a second time wasn't difficult. We already crossed that bridge once so parting his soft lips my tongue and tasting him felt very natural. His arms wrapped around me and stayed chastely on the back of my head for the moment. We made out like two horny teenagers, or in our case, middle-aged club-goers. I tasted the salt of his neck and reveled in his stubble as his grazed my face. Bobby's hands started to roam. He slid his fingertips under the hem of my skirt, which felt like it was rising fast. This was a sensation, I hungered after, for years, those elegant hands all over me.

Bobby broke the heat for a moment. "Alex, are you here with anyone?"

Reality slipped back in. "My sister and brother-in-law."

"You want to find them, and tell them you're leaving." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I had to literally shake off the my bewilderment at the night's events, so I could walk around and find Liz. Luckily she wasn't too far away, leading me to suspect she had witnessed my little porn show.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself, sis. I see you found yourself a friend." Liz putting the word friend in air quotes. "He looks a little like your partner, not that I'm surprised." I turned around to see if Bobby heard Liz's yammering, thankfully he was still over by the wall.

"I'm gonna head out Liz. Um….."

"No way! No freakin' way! You are so not going out on a bootie call, with Mister looks like Goren, over there. How are you gonna get home?"

"Look Liz, I'm a big girl. I'm a cop for Christ's sake."

"You even know his name?"

This was getting ridiculous.

"Yesssss!" I hissed. " I know his name, I know it very well…okay!" I was hoping my sister would get the point.

"Oh.. No.. That is Goren, isn't it. Oh boy!" Liz was shouting now and I was rolling my eyes.

"Yes! Yes, okay! You happy now?" My lust buzz was wearing off fast.

"Well then, you have my blessing, I mean at least I know you'll be safe… I guess. Not too safe though." Liz was smirking

"Goodnight Liz!" I turned and headed back to Bobby.

"Full report in the morning Lex!" Her voice was surely loud enough for Bobby to hear that time.

Bobby stood smiling and waiting patiently for me. He must have sensed a little doubt an frustration crept over me whilst negotiating with my sister. When I was in his arms reach, he swept me up and kissed me. Running is hands over me tightly skirted ass without any reservation. His lips were always engulfing, but he never seemed to use too much tongue. Instead he would gently lick at my lips and teeth and tongue.

By now I was fully aroused and Bobby must have known too. While he was grabbing at my ass, he raised the hem of my skirt just enough to slip his fingers over my wetness. While he touched me there he broke his kiss and made sure to look me in the eye.

"Ready to go."

"God , yes_…."_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own them.._

_It rated M for a reason. Read at your own risk._

The taxi ride to Bobby's apartment was tense. Both of us trying desperately to sit front and

face forward. Trying to save the good stuff for the bedroom and not a cabbies' rearview.

Of course we failed at this task approximately five minutes into the cab ride.

Bobby began by snaking his hand under my skirt again. Seeking and finding my wet folds, slipping his fingertips around, looking for my pleasure points. I gasped, fearing a loss of control. Noticing the smug expression on what I could see of his face, I decided to up the ante. I pulled his hand out from between my legs and brought it to my mouth, smelling my arousal. I then slid his first two fingers between my lips, gently licking and sucking the salt of my lust from his skin. Giving him a preview of what I've wanted to do to him for ages.

Bobby's mouth fell open. Chin almost hitting the floor of the cab.

He let out a low guttural "Alex…." Adopting an almost pained expression.

_Score one for Eames._

I smirked at him as I put him out of his misery, withdrawing his fingers from my lips.

"Your place." I returned his hand back to his lap, illustrating the plan to wait.

Bobby nodded and closed his mouth.

***********************************

I hadn't seen Bobby's apartment in….

Well…. I can't even tell you how long. It had, at the very least, been years. I was doing the math in my head trying to figure out just how many, when Bobby jumped me in his doorway. Hot, wet desperate kisses were lavished upon my mouth. I was so growing to love the shape and texture of his lips. I started to unbutton his shirt.

Bobby grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"No…. We should leave the costumes on."

"What!" I disconnected my mouth from Bobby's neck. "What the hell? Are you crazy? If I do this… If we do this, I want the whole enchilada Goren!" I stepped back from him and started trying to undo my bustier, realizing my sister helped me get in it. Someone was going to have to help get me out.

"What's the point of fucking with our clothes on?"

Why did I sound like the man in this situation?

Bobby stepped forward and caressed my cheek. "Patience my dear Eames and you'll find out."

"Well you're at least taking the mask off!" I reached up to tried and remove the Zorro mask from Bobby's face but to no avail. He grabbed my wrists firmly.

"The mask stays on." His tone firm, unyielding, and I'll admit, a little frightening.

I figured at that moment, that maybe this was some psychological game Bobby had to play with himself to justify doing the dirty deed with his precious partner. This thought caused my mind to take a small time warp to the morning after. Dread welled in my belly thinking of the possible ramifications of our romp. Bobby must have read my thoughts, because he began distracting me the best way he knew how tonight, touching my pussy.

He used his whole hand this time. Really pressing and cupping my wet, swollen sex. I leaned into him, me legs wobbly.

"Bedroom… at least" I muttered.

"No.. couch, to start." Bobby stopped rubbing, led me to the couch and sat me down.

"The only piece of clothing that gets to come completely off." Bobby reached up, past my thighs and slid my thong off, tossing it aside.

I knew or at least prayed, for what was coming next. Bobby lifted my skirt up as far as he could, my pussy exposed.

"This is so beautiful." Bobby whispered. I could feel his hot breath on my exposed center. My breathing was coming fast and sharp.

Gently he began to touch and probe my sex as if he were prying apart the petals of a flower. It was delicious torture as it seemed he's do this forever. His mouth and breath getting closer and closer. I wondered if I should start begging for his tongue, his lips.

Fingertips slipped and slid, dancing lightly around my clit and opening. But neither getting full attention.

I could take it no longer.

"Bobby please…"

"Please what Alex?"

"Please kiss and lick me Bobby… Please baby."

Fingertips slipping slightly in and out of my hole.

"What, you mean here?" His started finger fucking me. Pumping his hand gently but firmly. "Kiss you here and lick you too…."

"Damn it Bobby…." The finger job alone had me on the brink of ecstasy. I felt the roughness of a tongue gliding along my swollen labia, up one side and down the other. The pace of my breaths quickening.

"God yes Bobby… please!"

"I want to taste your release Alex. I want to taste what you've been hiding from me all these years. I want to know…."

He didn't really even have to lick me or move his hand much more, because it was his words that caused me to have one of the most earth shattering orgasms of my life. The thought of him wanting me.

Wanting me for years, the way I wanted him.

To have that confirmed was the key to unlocking a white hot explosion. I raised my pelvis into his face, then screamed his name along with a few shout outs to God. I thought I would rip the upholstery of his couch, my nails dug in to hard. My muscles contracting over and over and over.

When it was done, I could barely see. My eyes blurred with the tears of ecstasy. Blinking a few times I saw Bobby, still in mask, smiling from the edge of the couch. His cheeks and mouth glistening from his sensual assault.

"Still not gonna lose the mask, are you?" I managed to snark from my compromising position.

Bobby didn't say a word, or remove his mask. He rose, and took my hand. Leading me on rubber legs to his bedroom.

*****************************

I got my land legs again when we arrived in Robert O. Goren's bedroom. This was a room I had never seen. But it was just was I expected. Books lining the walls, almost to the ceiling. No frills, dark colors, a lot like Bobby.

By this time I had made up my mind. If Bobby wanted to play costumed sex party, well… I had some games I wanted to play too. My quest for orgasm made me forget that I was essentially dressed as a harlot and would probably have quite an easy time teasing my partner until he exploded.

Once over the threshold, I immediately took control, running my hand over the bulging erection in Bobby's pants.

"Fine… We'll leave the costumes on, but I think a portion of you needs to be set free."

I dropped to my knees and worked open Bobby's pants just enough, then I slid his cock through his boxers.

I would have to say it was the size I had always envisioned.

"Now this is beautiful." I proclaimed and began licking him like a lollipop. Short strokes of my tongue, followed by gentle sucking of his tip. I heard him gasp and felt his cock twitch in my grasp.

"I think you may want to lay down Bobby. I wouldn't want you to fall and hurt something." I smirked.

Bobby did as ordered and I mounted him. Hovering my cleavage just above his head. He snaked out his tongue and started kissing and licking the mounds of flesh heaping over the bustier. Bringing up his hands he tried slipping the bustier downward, struggling to make my nipples appear.

" Uh uhhh" I sat up and waved a finger at him. "The clothing stays put. You said so."

After my mock scolding, I slid my bare wet slit over Bobby's exposed penis. Rubbing myself over it, but not inserting it. I worked my way down brushing my cleavage over his him as well. Then, once again, I started licking, not just his cock, but his balls too. Alternating between sucking and licking both parts. Now it was my turn for true confessions.

"You feel and taste incredible Bobby. You know I've always wanted to do this for you."

His cock twitched again.

"Oh god Alex…" He ran his hands over my head and through my hair. "I'm so close… You might want to…."

"Want to what Bobby? You want me to stop?" I licked the tip of his hardness with more force, stroking him in unison.

"God… no. But I'm gonna c…c.."

"You're going to come soon." I interrupted. " Yes baby, I would say so, judging by how hard you are right now." I aligned my tongue and hand strokes, harder and faster.

"Alex…."

"Alex what Bobby… You want to come Bobby? You want to come in my mouth? I've often thought about it, have you?"

"Oh…. Yes" He could barely muster monosyllabic words. "So close.."

I pulled on him and began sucking the tip of his cock, cradling his balls with my other hand.

"Then come for me Bobby. Let it go Bobby. Give it all to me. I love you so much."

_Oops._

In the lust filled moment, maybe I let slip a little more than I wanted.

Regardless, it worked. Bobby exploded into my mouth and the trick I learned in college years ago, came into play. Aim for the back of the throat and swallow fast.

I had a feeling it had been a long time for Bobby. It took him forever to finish coming, a sure sign that I was probably his first lay of the Obama administration.

When he was finished I looked up at him and smiled. He truly looked beautiful, spent and peaceful. I just wished he lose the damn mask.

I kissed his cheek and ran a hand through his hair.

"Did I convince you to lose the mask yet?"

"Maybe…" Bobby responded with a smirk.

"Oh and Alex."

"Yeah." I tousled his salt and pepper curls a little.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

_Since this was supposed to be a Halloween themed smut fest, I wasn't sure how to tie up loose ends. As smutty as I want to be, there's always love in my B/A world._

_Shout out to the shippers at the USA Network forum! This is a smutty mess, be forewarned._

I shifted in my partner's embrace as we lay spread across his bed. His proclamation of love echoing in my brain. The silence around and between us deafening.. I took this as my opportunity it unveil Bobby's face, sliding my fingers over his cheeks until they slid under the mask moving it upward. I revealed his deep brown eyes, now watching me sleepily, glazed with desire and self satisfaction.

"Bobby.." I whispered, a lump forming in my throat. Somehow removal of the mask made this more real. The fact that I had just fulfilled my fantasy of a thousand nights. The fact that I was in the loving arms of a man who I had always felt was off limits to me.

Bobby looked my face over and smiled, reading my mind as always.

"Makes it more real, doesn't it?" His smile faded a little, he averted his gaze from my eyes. "Hope it doesn't make you regret it."

I unwound myself from his embrace and stood up along side the bed. Bobby began to look a little panicked. I imagine he thought I was running away,

Far from it….

"Bobby…." I started trying to remove the bustier again, pulling and tugging it, whilst trying to grab behind my back at the fasteners.

"Bobby, if I regretted a moment of what we just did…" I continued to try undressing myself, to no avail. I realized my futile attempt at a strip tease was fast failing.

"I'd… I … Damn it!"

Bobby started to chuckle.

"Alex I so appreciate the effort." He smirked and beckoned me with one curling finger drawing towards himself.

"If you want some help….." Raising his eyebrows and melting my resolve in the process.

I stepped back a few more paces, frustrated with my lack of control over the situation. I needed to gain the upper hand again.

"No… You first!"

"Me first, what?" Bobby kept his tone very matter of fact.

"You undress first Bobby. This is something I've fantasized about for years." I stalked around the bed just out of his grasp. Arching my back, hands on my hips, my mostly exposed breasts jutting before me.

"I want to see you naked first, Detective Goren."

"Uh… Alex, you really sure about that I mean…" Bobby waved his hands over his expanded mid-section to illustrate it's growth over the past few years.

"You sure you're still not feeling the effects of that margarita?"

Now Bobby was starting to piss me off a little. Here we were, we already crossed a million intimate milestones tonight. There was no turning back now. This was no time for him to play the insecurity card.

I bent forward my breasts completely freed from the bustier, my nipples very erect. I placed just my fingertips on the bed and leaned as close to Bobby as I could.

"We played your game Bobby." I ran my tongue slightly over my upper lip and continued. "Now it's my turn. There's no going back, here. Everything's on the table. No matter what happens tomorrow, let's make it worth our while tonight."

Mesmerized, Bobby started to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way, staring at me while I put my finger in my mouth, sucking on the tip.

The shirt hit the floor exposing an older, larger , but more well seasoned Bobby Goren. He began to fumble with his belt buckle.

"Don't you wanna help me here?" I could hear the tension in his voice.

I took the fingertip from my mouth and caressed my nipple with it.

"No Bobby…. You're doing just fine." I walked over to a lounge chair facing the bed and flopped down. I spread my legs and fixed my gaze upon him.

"For now… I just wanna watch."

I had to stifle a laugh, when I saw Bobby's Adam's apple bob up and down as he gulped.

"Keep going…" I ordered and slid one hand down over my exposed mound.

Bobby continued to fumble with his belt, finally getting it open along with his pants.

"Stand up!" I ordered, a little louder than I meant to. My fingers were tracing the path that his tongue had only a few moments earlier. Bobby stood and his pants and belt dropped, leaving him clad only in boxers.

I began to rub myself at the sight of him. Touching and caressing my folds, feeling myself readying for Bobby's reappearance.

His jaw wasn't on the floor, but it was damn close.

"The boxers…" I moaned a little at my own handiwork. "Lose em!"

Bobby slipped his thumbs under the waistband and acted as if he was going to reveal what I'd already seen, when he paused.

He took a few steps toward the lounge chair.

"And what about you? What about your clothes?" His tone sensuous and slightly threatening. "Guess you need some help…."

"Yes." I nodded and continued openly pleasuring myself, gasping a little. "But I want you naked when you do it…. When you help me."

Bobby complied and slid off the boxers, his staff at half mast.

I closed my legs and stood up to meet him. He placed his hands on my shoulders, guiding me to the bed, my back turned toward him. Quickly he unthreaded the tie that ran up half of my back, loosening the tight bodice. I felt breathing become a little easier almost instantly. As Bobby slid the bustier off of me, he began kissing my spine. Light, breezy kisses, that ran the length of my back. Starting at the base of my neck and ending at the waist of my skirt. When he reached the bottom of my bare skin, he retraced his steps with his tongue.

I shuddered.

"You'll have to stand up Alex. Stand up or lay down." Bobby muttered, seemingly lost in tasting the steel of my spine.

I stood, since it was easiest. He slid the parallel zippers on my hips open and pulled down the skirt. I leaned into Bobby's naked form as the offending garment trailed down my legs to the floor. Bobby groaned and pressed his stiffness against me.

"We'll leave your shoes on…"

Question answered, as to what was to become of my "fuck me" pumps.

I reached around his head and he used that as leverage as he hoisted me up a little. Kissing and devouring my neck, my knees went weak again and I felt as if I may fall.

Bobby must have sensed my lack of control. "Slide down to the bed Alex, all fours…" He whispered into my ear.

I did as I was told. A tad nervous that I couldn't see my partner's actions. Unsure of his intent.

Quickly I was made aware, as Bobby caressed my ass with one hand, reaching under to massage and finger my pussy with the other.

I gasped, savoring the sensation of those two amazing and nimble hands, molding and sculpting me to orgasm yet again.

"Alex…. Are you ready for me?" I felt his breath on my buttocks and then I felt his lips and tongue. "You feel sooooo ready Alex."

His voice, his ministrations, they were driving me insane. I could hear how ready and wet I was as Bobby rubbed and fondled.

"God yes! Bobby… I've been ready for years." Arching my back to illustrate what a keen and able lover I could be. Steadying myself for what promised to be a well endowed member, I was relatively surprised to feel Bobby's appendages leave me. A cool breeze of abandonment was soon replaced by one long, slow soul kiss to my core. Bobby's tongue sliding over my folds one last turn. Tasting my sex, like one attacks an ice cream cone on a hot summer's day.

"I needed one last taste before I take you Alex." Bobby's voice was humming in my brain, I was so wracked with desire.

"Just fuck me Bobby!…. Puh-lease fuck me!" If I could have objectively heard myself I would have sworn I was begging, darn near crying even.

With a start, Robert Goren flipped me like a pancake. My back landing square onto his king size "Bobby-bed". For a very brief moment I wondered how many other girls got bounced onto his sensible comforter over the years. A thought that was quickly erased by my partner of eight years sliding his cock over my soaking wet folds.

I locked eyes with him. His brow arched. Those chocolate brown pools of sorrow, now intense with a heat like I'd never seen. Bobby continued slipping and sliding, prepping his dick for entry.

I was done playing around….

I reached between us, curling my hand around his rod and very easily stabbing it into my wet depths.

The two of us let out a mutual groan and Bobby heaped his girth on top of me, probably a little more than he meant to.

"Bobby…" I whispered in his ear as he tried to ease up off of me and find a rhythm. "You are incredible." I continued, and felt the "good" as my partner found a slow and steady thrust that cajoled my G-spot awake.

He seemed at a loss for words. I supposed he was just trying to breathe and not explode as his lips crashed over mine. Full, wet, passionate lips that were keeping pace with his thrusts.

Immersed in the sensations of Bobby, even his stubble was turning me on, making me clench as he grazed it over my lips and neck.

Then the thrusting stopped, but Bobby remained inside of me. He was all dark staring intensity.

"I want to see you come Alex…. Again… This time with me buried inside of you."

His request became my command as he slid a free hand between us. Expertly positioning, so it applied indirect pressure to my clit. Bobby began moving again. Gyrating slowly, making me feel every part of him as he slid in and out. My muscles tightened and my eyes sealed shut. I could smell, hear and taste my lover as white heat built on my brain.

"Open your eyes Alex"

Another thrust…

"Look at me baby. I want you to see this." Bobby pleaded again.

Another thrust, muscles clenching, heart pounding….

I willed my eyes to open and I saw him.

For the first time ever….

I really saw Robert O. Goren.

Naked and exposed, and desperate to show me all of his secrets. All of his darkness and all of his light.

And that was all it took.

I screamed.

And I'm not usually a screamer. I imagine Bobby's neighbors could hear me. I thanked God and Jesus and Bobby, a multitude of times.

My orgasm ripped through me like a flame spurred on by gasoline. My muscles had such a mind of their own as they flexed and clenched in release over and over.

Bobby was right behind me, no surprise. He rode my climax to the helm of his release. Then the sweetest sound and feeling. The feeling of a man who loves and adores you. Grasping on for dear life as he empties all of his tensions and dreams and desires into your soul.

I ran my hands over Bobby's ass, guiding him along as he bucked in surrender. Thankful I was at the end of my orgasm, so I could fully enjoy his.

We remained silent and in that position for many minutes.

I'm not sure what Bobby was thinking, but I was pretty certain my chastity belt was a long and distant memory.

Finally, as we disconnected, Bobby summed up the evening in one word.

"Divine…"

And though neither of us said much more that night, I knew, come morning that my partner and I were going to take on the world with a slightly different perspective.

At least after eight years we both know where we stood in each other's lives.

…..finally


End file.
